Research has supported that patient outcomes are substantially better when clinical care is based upon evidence versus steeped in tradition. In its landmark 2000 report, the National Academy of Sciences stated that research on early child development has failed to influence the care of the nation's children. Although systematic reviews have indicated that there are less hospital admissions and better outcomes when children with asthma are given bronchodilators with a metered dose inhaler with a spacer instead of a nebulizer, most pediatric hospitals continue to use nebulizers. National organizations as well as healthcare leaders and evidence-based practice (EBP) experts who attended the first U.S. EBP Leadership Summit have recommended that EBP be taught and implemented, yet only a small percentage of nurses and other healthcare providers are using an EBP approach to care. The major purpose of this landmark Summit of EBP experts/nurse researchers from 10 children's hospitals throughout the U.S. is to develop a strategic action plan to launch a national EBP/research network to improve the care and outcomes of high-risk children and adolescents. This Summit is an excellent match with AHRQ's long-term commitment to translating research into practice in one of its high priority areas (i.e., children). Many children's hospitals throughout the country are working on similar EBP projects and establishing EBP protocols, but within an isolated context. As a result, there is an urgent need to establish a formal national EBP/ research pediatric and adolescent consortium to improve health outcomes for children. The proposed Summit will launch this collaborative national consortium to advance EBP and improve healthcare in several children's hospitals across the country. Major goals of the Summit are to (a) develop an action plan to conduct the first EBP implementation/research project across these hospitals that can serve as a model for further collaborative projects, (b) develop an action plan to generate at least one evidence-based clinical practice guideline where none exist to improve outcomes for a group of high-risk children, and (c) disseminate the outcome strategies from the Summit through publications, the network of hospitals that are part of this newly formed EBP consortium, and national conferences, including our 8th annual national EBP conference, Translating Research into Best Practice with Vulnerable Populations, to be held in Phoenix, Arizona, on February 22 and 23, 2007. This Summit will bring together 15 pediatric and evidence-based practice (EBP) experts and leaders for the purpose of launching a national consortium aimed at accelerating EBP in 10 children's hospitals throughout the U.S. to improve health outcomes for our nation's children and adolescents. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]